As wireless network technologies evolve toward mobile broadband networks, emerging applications are competing for radio resources with traditional voice and data services. Among these emerging applications are machine-type communications (MTC), such as automatic metering for utility companies (e.g., electrical, gas, and water). One of the characteristics of MTC is the potential for an enormous quantity of MTC devices to attempt to access a network simultaneously, thereby causing network congestion and compromising network performance.